AFFILIATION
1. Relation of the Speaker to his Audience. Men possess different degrees of influence according to their relations with those addressed. Aristotle has mentioned three essentials to one who would persuade his fellows : (1) good sense ; (2) good will; and (8) good principles. (1) Good Sense.—Men are willingly led by those in whose judgment they have full confidence. A reputa¬tion for good sense is, therefore, of value to one who would produce mental changes in another. The ma¬jority of men esteem others for their good sense in pro¬portion as they hold similar views. It is of great prac¬tical importance, therefore, to agree as far as possible with those whom we would influence. Happily there are many facts and doctrines upon which all niSn agree. An allusion to some of these points of agreement brings the speaker into a closer relation of influence than if, these being kept out of view, nothing but differences should be advanced. (2) Good Will.—If one were possessed of good sense and good principles, it would seem as if good will would scarcely need to be added, since ability would insure a clear apprehension of truth, and integ. rity would lead one to a candid statement of convio¬tions. But while one might on these grounds be sup¬posed to have at heart the best interests of those ad¬dressed as he viewed them, if he were hostile to their cherished opinions, he would have comparatively little influence with the prepossessed. Hence Aristotle had good reason for mentioning this quality. (3) Good, Prinoiple.—A character for good sense and goad will might seem sufficient qualification for a speaker or writer, since the former quality would imply the ability and the latter the disposition to give the best advice, without reference to moral principle. Aristotle maintains that a reputation for integrity is equally necessary, for, although a man cannot be want¬ing in good will toward himself, yet able men often act absurdly in their own affairs, being so blinded by pas¬sion as to sacrifice the expedient for the agreeable. Suoh men are not likely to be better counselors of others than of themselves. 2. Party Spirit Many of the affiliations of life, such as family feel¬ing, patriotism, religious belief, political partiality, and the various forms of caste, may be summed up under the general name party spirit. Among the means of winning or moving men, no one is more potent. It may be noticed in some of its special relations. (1) As a Motive.—Scarcely any other motive is so potent when it is skillfully presented, and yet it is one from which few avowedly act. Its gratification affords a high degree of pleasure, and its defeat is intensely humiliating. While it often leads to violence and the most absurd conduct, it is the esprit de corps without which there could be no unity of action in the organi¬zations of men. (2) As a Means of Elelf-commendation.—When indirectly appealed to, it is an almost infallible means of self-commendation. To belong to the same church, political party, or secret society, is with many men, a sign of intelligence, good will and integrity. Hence the speaker or writer who represents himself as belong¬ing to a certain order of men at once gains for himself the credit or discredit attaching to that order in the estimation of those addressed. A speaker cannot say without embarrassment, "I am an honest and intelli¬gent man ;" but he may say without the slightest in¬delicacy, "I am a Republican," or "Jam a Democrat." Such a statement often secures for a speaker the sym¬pathetic attention of his audience, and banishes at once all suspicion. (3) Method of Counteraothig.—It is often neces¬sary to oppose and change men's party attachments. This process is very difficult. It will be more likely to succeed if the speaker give full credit for any correct doctrines held by those whom he would change, affirm his confidence in their good intentions, present as many points of agreement as possible, and finally show that through too close attention to 801118 truths they have lost sight of others which change the whole case. Any display of hostility, criminations, or charges of stupidity, will only confirm men in their previous views.